Never Too Far
by NevLongbottomForever
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has ended, but an unexpected event takes the Wizarding World by storm. Six years later, a family is still broken apart


Never Too Far

Molly looked at a picture on the living room, one of Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco. It was six years since the Battle of Hogwarts, but life hadn't come back to normal.

-Flashback-

'Avada Kedavra!' screamed four voices in unison. Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco fired the Killing Curse at Bella, before running to Harry, trying to shake him awake. But Harry was dead. The four of them hugged, crying, trying to comfort each other, but to no avail.

Two days after was his memorial and burial. His coffin was ready; many had volunteered to be pall-bearers, but the honour had gone to the six Weasley brothers, Neville, and Draco. The entire British Wizarding World was in attendance. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, the Weasleys, Luna, Seamus and Dean were given the front row, with Remus, Tonks and Teddy and also Kingsley.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," began the Master of Ceremonies. "We are gathered here, for the funeral of Harrison James Potter-Malfoy, brother, friend, son, student, father and husband." The last word was enough for Draco. He buried his face in his hands, and broke down. Hermione and Ron were seated on either side of him, trying their best to comfort him.

The ceremony went on in a blur. None of the four of them was listening, each lost in their own world. Ron remembered all the times that he and Harry had spent playing Quidditch and chess, or just lying about, doing nothing. Hermione thought of the DA, where Harry had turned a capable leader. They both remembered how much happier Harry was with Draco around. Neville remembered his god-sibling, who had helped him come so much ahead of the stammering, terrified boy he was. Draco thought of Harry, his husband, and the day of their wedding. His tears refused to stop.

They were all jerked out of their reverie when they heard their names.

_**"The Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter-Malfoy: To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave 25000 Galleons, and the Potter family's crystal chess set, in the hope that he remembers me when he plays. To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave 25000 Galleons, and the permission to take any book out of the Potter library. To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave the Burrow, which was under the Potter Estate, along with 50000 Galleons. To Fred and George Weasley,i have named a vault in Gringotts, with 1 million Galleons, for any use as they might see fit. To Remus John Lupin, I leave the major portion of the Black estate, except four houses, that have been named to William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley and Ginevra Weasley. To Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, I leave my summer house in the south of France. To Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, I leave a house in London. To Draconis Lucius Potter-Malfoy and after his demise, Scorpius Sirius Potter-Malfoy, I leave the entire Potter Estate, except the afore-mentioned houses. To them I also name all my Gringotts vaults."**_

They all found tears creeping down their faces. Harry had done what he always did. Give.

"We would like Mr Draconis Lucius Potter-Malfoy, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr Neville Longbottom and Miss Hermione Jean Granger to say something." They stepped up and stood side by side, Draco between Ron and Mia, Nev supporting a sobbing Mia.

"Nev, Ron and Mia didn't want to speak, just stand to support me. There is so much to say about Harry, and so few words." He stopped, and looked at Harry's godfather, whose usually impassive countenance was now a mess. He had tears in his eyes; his face was stained by tear tracks. He looked at the Weasleys. All of them, including Fred and George, were crying. Finally, he looked at his son, seated on Bill's knee. A pang of sadness penetrated through him.

"In my first year, I wanted to make friends with Harry and Ron, but they stood me up. Incidentally, it was also the year that he stopped the Philosopher's stone falling into Voldemort's hands, effectively delaying his return. In our second year, he saved Ginny, and again stopped Voldemort returning." Draco looked across at the Weasleys, all of whom had welcomed him with open arms, and then at his parents, who were still looking at him in contempt.

"In the third year, Harry helped his wrongly convicted godfather escape from the Dementor's kiss. In the fourth, we made friends. The Triwizard happened, and he saw Cedric Diggory die, apart from escaping from Voldemort again."

"In the fifth, we both got together. Harry was shunned by the entire Wizarding World, who thought him delusional. Harry lost Sirius that year. We got married and had Scorpius in the sixth. We wanted to live life to the fullest. But then again, he was learning about the Horcruxes, and he saw Dumbledore die while trying to destroy one."

"We didn't return to Hogwarts for our seventh. Molly wasn't happy, but there was no other option. Harry, Ron, Mia, Nev and I went. We left Scor with Bill and Fleur, and went for the Horcruxes. Every day was torture for the two of us, not knowing how Scor was, what he was doing. Harry often cried himself to sleep, being away from our son killed him. We destroyed them, and then Voldemort died. But thanks to my Aunt-" he spat out the word "-Harry died. My Harry was killed." He finally broke down, and sank to his knees.

Hermione and Ron pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him the best they could. Neville joined them. Finally after a whispered conversation, they all stood.

"So, we're doing this for Harry, call it a tribute." They all pointed their wands to Heaven.

"To Harry," said Ron, his voice croaky. "Best friend, confidante, and a wonderful human being."

"To Harry," choked out Hermione. "Brother in all but blood."

"To Harry," whispered Neville. "God-sibling, mentor and brother."

"To Harry," said Draco. "The only man I ever loved, my husband, killer of Lord Voldemort, father of my son."

He blew a kiss at Scorpius. "I'm sorry, Scor."

"Because we are never too far." they all chorused. Then they pointed their wands at themselves, tuning out sudden yells and protests, and whispered together, for the second and last time: 'Avada Kedavra'. The Malfoys, Weasleys and Lupins were the first to reach them, but too late.

-Present Day-

Molly was suddenly surrounded by her family, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Seamus and Dean as a small boy struggled to climb into her arms. She ruffled his blond hair, and picked him up.

"Hi, Scor," she said.

"Grandma," he looked at her. "Why were looking at that picture? Da, Uncle Remy, why was Grandma looking at that picture?" His green eyes looked at Bill and Remus. Remus looked away; the eyes were too reminiscent of Harry.

"Scor, come here," said George gently. Scorpius leaped into his arms.

"Uncle George!"

"Scor," said Bill.

"Yes, Da?"

"Today, six years ago, was the day your Papa died, at your Daddy's funeral."

"Was that the day Uncle Ron, Aunt Mia and Uncle Nev died?" His innocent eyes swept through the room. Finally, Charlie nodded.

"Why don't you and Teddy go up then, Scor?" asked Arthur. "Da will get you when you have to go?"

"Okay!" Scor and Teddy went to the room that had once been shared by Ron, Draco, Harry and Nev.

"Mum?" asked Fred gently.

"Six years ago on this day, Freddie, I lost five children. Only one was my blood, but the other four were mine, as well. We didn't even have pall-bearers for them." She leaned into her husband's chest and sobbed. They all turned to the picture, where Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Mia were laughing at the camera, happy, carefree, all of them with arms around each other.

"They're never too far," whispered Ginny, before burying herself against Seamus' chest.


End file.
